Our Forever
by staro9
Summary: It has been a few months since the Sailor Soldiers defeated Chaos. Everything seems to be returning to normal but a new challenge has come to Usagi. Will she stand by her love or will she be overwhelmed by loneliness? I don't own SM but i love it!
1. Study

I.

Study

Mamoru watched Usagi approaching him. As usual, she was wearing her brilliant smile. The smile that seems to go on forever; never disappearing. He felt his heart beat faster and faster, synchronized with every step she took. How he loved her. It pained him to know that this would be another good-bye. He couldn't stand it! He could never leave her even if it was only for a year or two. Why does there have to be something to get in their way of happiness?

"Mamo-chan!" she greeted him cheerfully. He wished he could share her child-like enthusiasm. He wished he could have the same courage she always had. He wished he has the same innocence. He wished he could bring the same brilliance and happiness that she brings whenever she walks in a room.

"Usako," he mumbled sadly. The pain was just excruciating to bear. Why does good-bye have to be so hard with her?

Her smile faded away from her face. Of course she would have sensed his sadness. She was not good at academics but that does not mean she couldn't sense what others feel. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see the concern pouring out of her eyes. "Usako," he whispered the name gently again. "I still have to go to America to continue my research at the University."

She was silent for a while but he knew he had hurt her once more. He swore to himself that he wouldn't hurt her. But he was hurting her again. It felt like he was being burnt alive. When she didn't say anything, he looked at her. She was staring at the ground, clearly fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Usako," he whispered, wishing with all of his might that these words could change everything.

She shook her head, her long blond hair shaking along. "No, it's your dream, Mamo-chan. I'd rather you fulfill it. I don't want to think you'll spend your whole life wondering what if you took this opportunity when you could grab it now. It's your dream and realizing your dream is important."

Of course she would say that. Even though she was hurting, she'd rather sacrifice her happiness for the people she loves. She doesn't care about her own happiness. Mamoru wished Usagi wouldn't do something like that. He wished she would tell him not to leave her again.

"I promise I'll call you everyday no matter how busy I am," he said wrapping his arms around the girl who has such an incredible hold on him.

"Just don't abandon your studies, do you understand? I'll be mad at you if you start getting grades like mine," she said, her voice muffled as she buried her face deep in my chest.

He couldn't help but smiling. "That wouldn't be too bad, would it? At least I get to be in your shoes for once." He buried his head in her sweet hair, memorizing the scent, knowing it will be a long time before he get to smell her hair. He felt her warm tears in his chest, soaking his shirt. He cupped his fingers under her chin and made her look up. He kissed her eyes, tasting the salty tears. He then kissed both her cheeks before finally resting his lips against hers. He refused to acknowledge the possibility that this possibly is the last time he'll get to hold her like this. The last time he went away, he never came back. As he kissed her soft lips, he thought of how his disappearance must have hurt her. Without even doing anything, he had kept on inflicting pain to this beautiful, sensitive, courageous young girl. He tried to tell her how much he loves her through his kiss. He didn't want her to doubt his love.

He had to break away from her, though it killed him to do so. "I will always love you, Usako, never ever forget that."

* * *

"Are you all right, Usagi?" Rei asked. Usagi wasn't being herself this afternoon. She was always the first one to say something incredibly stupid or funny that would force everyone to laugh. Instead, she was unbearably silent.

Usagi blinked and looked around as if she didn't know how she got here. Then she looked at everyone. They were all wearing the same concern in their eyes. "No, not really," she replied looking down again.

"Is it Mamoru?" Makoto asked knowing that Usagi was usually this way when she was having trouble with her boyfriend.

"He's leaving again," she answered, her voice thickening. "He still has to go to America to research or whatever it is he was supposed to be doing there before Chaos took his Star Seed."

The others exchanged looks of uncertainty. They all thought Mamoru would stay with Usagi now everything was at peace. It was unfair that the world was happy but the person that gave everyone happiness was the only one suffering. They didn't like seeing her this way.

Minako sighed. "Why didn't you say anything? I'm sure you want him to stay with you here, right?"

Ami gave her a hard look. "Mina, you know Usagi would have wanted Mamoru to fulfill his dreams even if it means she'll be unhappy. Do you remember when she told you you should go for that final auditions? She wants the same with Mamoru."

Usagi showed them a smile, assuring them that she was all right. "Forget it, I'm sure Mamoru would be fine in America. I want him to have a good future. Besides, he said he will call me all the time and I'm not going to be lonely so don't worry about me anymore, all right?"

Rei gave her a look of disbelief but she didn't say anything. It was obvious Usagi didn't want them to worry about her but she must know they would no matter what she do or say. But if she wanted to talk about anything, she knows her friends will always be there for her.

"Oh, you are all here," a voice said from behind their table. They all looked at the direction at the same time. "I didn't know you all like to be at this spot," Haruka said, smiling all at them. In her arms was the beautiful Michiru.

"Hi Haruka, Michiru!" Usagi greeted cheerfully. "What's up guys?"

Michiru looked intently at Usagi. When Usagi blushed a bit, Michiru looked away. "It's a bit weird not fighting any longer, isn't it?" she said as she settled down beside Minako. Haruka remained standing though.

"Actually, I think I like it," Ami said. "I'll finally have a chance to study. I'm not really behind my school work but there are a lot of things I want to research about."

Makoto looked at Ami, shaking her head. "I can't believe you're still saying that. Don't you think now that we're free, you should have a little bit more fun? I mean, this peace might not be long before it's taken away from us again."

Haruka gave her a sharp stare. "Don't say that. I don't want to think about facing enemies again."

"Hey, what happened to Hotaru and Setsuna?" Minako asked, looking around as if they would appear there too. "Setsuna didn't return back to being a guardian of the Time Gates, did she?"

"Setsuna decided to guard the times again while Hotaru wanted to live in the future where she could always spend time with Chibiusa," Michiru replied, sipping on the coffee that she ordered.

"I guess that's good. I mean, the future queen wouldn't have sent Chibiusa here if there were friends for Chibiusa there, right?" Rei said thoughtfully. "If Hotaru would be there with her, that would actually be a good thing. They could be friends."

"But it's not only Hotaru that asked to go," Michiru continued.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, confused.

"Do you all remember the Amazon Quartets?" Haruka asked. "They asked to come with Hotaru."

Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei all gasped. Haruka smiled at their expressions. Michiru even laughed, her gentle laughter was carried throughout the table.

"Why did you let them go with Hotaru? What if they wreck havoc there?" Rei asked in shock.

Michiru shook her head. "The Amazon Quartets helped us when we were facing Nehelenia. When they came to us before Hotaru stepped through the Gates of Time, they requested to come to the future. They said they wanted to change their ways and the future seem to hold a fresh start for them."

"I have a feeling that they might be the future Sailor Soldiers in the future," Haruka continued thoughtfully.

Rei laughed without humor. "The Amazon Quartets as Sailor Soldiers? I don't think so."

"Rei, don't you think we should give them a chance? I mean, don't we believe that everyone should have second chances?" Ami pointed out.

"Yeah, but they were villains who wanted to kill us, remember?"

"What do you think, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

Usagi looked around, confused. "Huh?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Were you even listening, Usagi?"

"I'm sorry. I don't feel that well. Can I go home?" she asked, still looking confused. Everyone looked at each other concerned.

"Sure, Usagi," Ami said. "If you don't feel well, I think you should go home. Feel well all right?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you guys later," she said as she stood up and walked away. Once she was gone, everyone looked at each other once again with the same concerned expression in their faces.

"Do you guys think we should follow her?" Minako asked the others, staring after Usagi.

"No, I think we should leave her alone. If she needs company, she'll stay with us," Rei said shaking her head.

"It's Mamoru, isn't it?" Michiru observed.

"How did you know?" Makoto asked, surprised.

"She just have that... look whenever she's sad about the Prince," Haruka answered while Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Poor Usagi. Their time together has not been that long and now she has to say good-bye again," Ami said, feeling Usagi's pain too.


	2. Visitor

II.

Visitor

"I'm late again!" Usagi screamed as she ran from her house to the high school. How could she be late on the last day of school? She groaned as she realized that the others would probably scold her for being late. She turned to a corner and noticed a small crowd forming in front of a store. The crowd was mostly consisted of young school girls. What were they doing? Don't they care if they're late? Curiosity grasped her but she brushed it away. She was already late and if she stopped to look at what was going on, she'll get into deeper trouble.

Usagi ran four more blocks before reaching her school. It was only a few minutes before the bell rings but she made it in her seat on time anyways. She could feel Minako's and Makoto's stares on her back as she huffed in her seat. She turned and flashed them a smile though it wasn't real at all. She wouldn't allow them to worry about her. They have no reason to worry anyways.

Minako exchanged a worried glance with Makoto. Today was the day that Mamoru was leaving for the United States. He wasn't going to be back for a year. The previous night, Mamoru called them all to make sure that Usagi will not go to the airport to see him off. He told them that if he saw her, he might not have the strength to leave. Rei told them the same night that when Mamoru called her, she snapped at him for hurting Usagi so much but this didn't change his decision. He was still going and was still decided not to see Usagi until the next year.

* * *

"Hey, Usagi, are you sure you're all right?" Minako asked as they settled for lunch. Mako had already laid her lunch on the blankets where they were going to eat. Usagi was already eating her lunch and was eyeing the food that Mako made.

Usagi smiled, the same fake smile that she had flashed them earlier that morning. "Of course I am. Why?"

Ami sighed. "There's no use pretending to be strong. Look, today is Mamoru's flight, we all know that. You don't have to act like it doesn't affect you, Usagi because it clearly does no matter how you act or what you do. It's all right to admit that you're hurt. There's no weakness in that."

Usagi slowly dropped her hand that was half-way to her mouth. She bowed her head. "Does it matter if I'm hurt? As long as he could be happy when he pursues his dream. Besides, Mamo-chan promised he'll talk to me always!" she told them cheerfully, dramatically changing her tone by the end of the sentence. "I'll make sure he will."

"But Usagi, you do understand that we will be here for you, right?" Ami asked, firmly emphasizing the sentence.

"Yeah, of course. Can we eat now? I really want to try this Mako, can I?" she asked, hovering over the container of dumplings.

"Wow, I guess when they say, 'You are what you eat', they're talking about the truth," a voice said. They all whipped to where the voice was coming from and gasped. Seiya was standing by them, leaning over the tree that provided their shade.

"Seiya! What are you going here?" Usagi asked in bewilderment. He was in his male form and was wearing that same smirk he always has but once his eyes met Usagi's, his whole face softened. "Is there something wrong with your planet? Do you need our help?"

Seiya stepped forward and cupped Usagi's face with his palm but Usagi stepped back. "I wanted to see you, Dumpling. I couldn't help it, really. I thought you were going to be curious enough when you saw that crowd surrounding me earlier this morning but I guess you were late again?"

Usagi avoided his gaze. She really didn't know how to deal with him now especially Mamo-chan was gone. "You shouldn't leave the others in their own in rebuilding your home. Do they know you're here?"

"Yeah, they do. It turned out that we weren't the only survivors of our planet. There were actually several hundreds and they were all searching for our princess. It was only luck that we found her."

Usagi couldn't help smiling. "I'm glad your home is doing well, Seiya."

Before Seiya could say anything, Minako stood up in anger. "Look, Seiya, it's not really advisable that you see Usagi. If she's the reason why you're visiting our planet, forget it, all right? Usagi doesn't need this right now."

"Why? Because Mamoru isn't here?" he asked firing up also.

"Seiya, I really appreciate you coming here to visit us but Mina's right. I already told you I cannot love anyone else than Mamo-chan and I'm really sorry. But I don't want you to come here in hope that I will return your love. It would be best if you return to your planet and help them rebuild your life there. Your help is needed the most there," Usagi said gently to him, looking deep in his eyes. She has the ability to touch a person's soul by just staring at their eyes and she seem to have the same effect with Seiya.

But Seiya blinked and smiled. "I'm not going to give up, Usagi. I had the chance to fight beside you and occassionally fight with you but I never had the chance to fight for you. I'm not going anywhere until I have that chance." He turned and walked away from them. "I'll see you around, Dumpling."

* * *

"Could we really keep Seiya from seeing Usagi? I mean, whatever Haruka said to both of them, they still kept on seeing each other," Mako pointed out. They were at the Shrine today. They were going to study for the National Exams taking place in a few weeks. Usagi was late, as usual, so they had the chance to talk about Seiya's sudden appearance at lunch time at school.

"That was different then. Usagi wanted to work with the Starlights to stop those monsters from getting people's starseeds. Besides, Usagi said so herself that she didn't think it was a great idea that Seiya wants to keep seeing her," Minako said.

"But that doesn't mean she'll try to be friendly around him," Ami said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Well, we can't exactly tie Usagi in a chair, could we?" Mako said.

Rei laughed darkly. "I actually want to try that."

"Maybe we should let them see each other," Ami said, thinking it over.

"What?" the others whipped their heads.

"Well we should really trust her. We know Usagi loves Mamoru with all of her heart and we should never doubt that."

"I guess, you're right, Ami," Minako muttered. "We should have faith in their love."


	3. Celebrity

III.

Celebrity

"Seiya, is it true that after only a few months of staying at France, you are coming back here in Japan?" the radio announcer asked.

"Yes, it's true actually," Seiya's voice answered.

Usagi was listening to the radio as she flipped through the pictures she took the previous summer. Chibiusa and Mamo-chan were both still with her then and she had never been happier. She sighed. She misses them so much that it hurts. The tears were already pouring when she heard Seiya's voice being interviewed by the DJ. She wiped the tears with the back of her hands and listened to what he had to say.

"Why? Don't get me wrong. We love to get Three Lights back together but why did you move back?"

Seiya was silent for a while as he thought it over. "Well, it's actually nice being in France. I could go to anywhere I want without a group of girls trying to strangle me into a hug. But I actually miss being in Japan."

"So are you saying that you are staying here because you miss the spot light?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that yet but I did not come back because I wanted to come back to the entertainment business. The truth was, I cam back because of a... well, of a girl," Seiya replied embarrassed. Usagi felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"A girl?" the announcer repeated, interested. "Who is this girl? Can you describe her to us?"

"Well, she's really special to me. The whole time I was in...France, I can't get her out of my mind. It's frustrating. She is just a simple girl but so special in so many ways. I hate how much she affects me. But too bad she has a boyfriend though the guy is in another country so I might have a chance with her. Hopefully she will give me a shot."

"When did you meet this girl?"

"Actually, she was in my old school, Tenth District High School. It's funny. She was the only person who wasn't impressed that I was a superstar. Even now she's not impressed with the fame I have."

Usagi couldn't take it any longer. She angrily clicked the radio off, frowning at it. Seiya was just annoying. Why can't he get in his thick skull that Usagi only wants nothing but friendship with him? Isn't it clear to him that Usagi could only love Mamo-chan? He had to go announce to the whole city that he was after her, though he never said anything about her name. Usagi hurriedly turned the radio on again, in hopes to find out if he mentioned her name. But Seiya was already talking about Taiki and Yaten.

"Yaten is continuing his study in Italy while Taiki is researching about the pyramids in Egypt. I'm not sure exactly what city they're staying at but I'm sure they're doing their own thing."

"Why did you guys break up exactly?"

Seiya was silent again. "To tell you the truth, we only entered this show business to find a lady. We already found her so we have no reason to stay any longer."

Usagi sighed. He wasn't going to mention anything about her any longer, hopefully. She hoped that Seiya said nothing about her name or who she is. She doesn't want to be labeled as "Seiya's girlfriend". She already has someone to love and that's enough for her.

"Usagi? Phone." her mother's voice drifted from downstairs. She ran excitedly at her bunny phone.

"Hello?" she couldn't contain the excitement.

"Ah, it's so nice to hear your voice after such a long travel," Mamo-chan's voice was on the other line. Usagi's heart leapt. The only thing that was keeping her from flying to him was her skin. For the first time, she thought of transforming to Eternal Sailormoon to be with Mamo-chan.

"Mamo-chan! How was your flight? Did you find a nice hotel room? Did you miss me while you were up in the air?" Usagi asked excitedly tripping over her words.

Mamoru laughed. "One at a time, Usako. The flight was boring. My hotel room is nice enough and tomorrow I will start looking for a dorm. Yes, I missed you every minute since I have stepped in the airport. I couldn't help but thinking that you probably couldn't stand the flight, Usako. I know you can't last being in one place for such a long time."

Usagi smiled as she laid in her bed, keeping the phone pressed on her ears. "I wish you're here, Mamo-chan," she admitted for the first time. "But I guess this is better than the first time you were away. At least I could hear your voice."

"I promised, remember?"

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Usagi sighed. She really want to tell him. She didn't want to keep anything away from him but did it really matter? Did she really need to tell him that Seiya was here? There was nothing to admit really and she didn't want to plant doubt in Mamoru's heart but what if he found out? Wasn't it better if she tells him herself? "Seiya returned, Mamo-chan," she said reluctantly.

"Really? Didn't they already find their princess?"

"Yeah, they did. Actually, Yaten and Taiki are helping their princess rebuild their home planet."

"Huh? Shouldn't he be helping along?"

"The thing is, Mamo-chan, he said he returned because of me."

Silence. "Oh, I see."

"What should I do Mamo-chan?"

"What do you think is the right thing to do?"

"I don't know yet but I hope I'll find out."

"You will. Listen, Usako, I have to go. I'm really tired and I have a lot of unpacking to do. I have to get used to their time here and right now it's seven in the morning. I'll take a short nap then probably look for a dorm so I could move there right away."

Usagi didn't say anything right away. She was afraid of this. She probably made Mamoru worry. "Oh, okay. Yeah, you should really rest, Mamo-chan. Good night. I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you too, Usako. Bye."

"Bye," Usagi said. She heard the click on the other line and Mamoru hung up. She listened to the dial tone for a while as if it was Mamoru's voice before sadly hanging up herself.

* * *

Usagi saw Seiya playing at the Crown by himself. She suddenly remembered the radio interview he had. She marched inside the arcade and stood behind him, crossed arms. Seiya didn't seem to have noticed her. He was so focused on what he was playing. Usagi waited for him to turn around, glaring at the back of his head. Seiya banged the side of the arcade angrily and gave up. He turned and saw the glaring Usagi.

"Oh, hey Dumpling," he said smiling.

"Why did you do that?" Usagi asked angrily.

Seiya lifted an eyebrow up. "Hey, I didn't want to lose but I guess it's too hard."

Usagi placed a hand over her eyes. "No, not lose the game. Why did you say what you said last night at the radio?"

Seiya laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't say your name."

"But still! You didn't have to do that," she said fuming.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Well, I do, okay?"

"Hey, Usagi," Motoki greeted. "Oh wow, Seiya from the Three Lights. But what are you doing here with him?"

"She's my girlfriend," Seiya said a-matter-of-factly while wrapping his arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Girlfriend?" Motoki repeated puzzled.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not your girlfriend!" Usagi said outraged.

"You are so cute when you're mad," Seiya laughed. Usagi looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, she's not my girlfriend but she soon will be. Tell your best friend, Mamoru, to guard her because if he doesn't, I'll take her." Seiya left, waving behind him.

"I can't believe him!" Usagi pouted.

Motoki observed her for a moment. "But you don't feel anything for him, do you?"

"No, of course not. I'm only interested in Mamo-chan."


	4. Threatening Words from a Melodic Voice

IV.

Threatening Words from a Melodic Voice

Usagi woke up the following morning with high spirits. Mamoru promised he would talk to her all day today since this was his first day off. She can't wait to hear all of the things that has happened since he left for another country. She can't wait to hear how his studies are going and what kind of classes he has. But mostly, Usagi can't wait to hear Mamoru's voice. Mamoru has been talking to her for seven days straight but their conversations are getting shorter and shorter. She complained about it once to him so he promised he'll call her the first day he wasn't doing anything at all.

"You're early today," Luna said in amazement as she entered Usagi's room.

Usagi smiled. "Today is Mamo-chan's first day off. He said he's going to call me today."

Luna shook her head. "You can't expect to talk to him all day, can you? I mean, the phone bill will surely go up."

"Luna, you don't have to say things like that. Why can't you just be happy for me without worrying?" Usagi pouted.

"You always get into trouble when you're too cheerful like this. You can't blame me for being concerned always. Besides, you promised your friends you were all going to study for that National Exam for high school students. You can't skip your studies like that."

Usagi thought it over. "Yeah but I have been studying with everyone like you told me to. Don't you think I need a little break? Come on, Luna? Please?"

"Fine, but you have to tell that to others. You know they wouldn't be really pleased," Luna sighed, shaking her head.

Usagi got out of the bed and grabbed Luna in her arms; flinging her. "Thank you Luna! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She set Luna down. The poor cat was swaying unsteadily from side to side.

"Usagi? Are you awake?" Ikuko knocked, entering her door.

"Yeah, mom."

"Listen, Chibi-chbi, Shingo, and I will be going to the supermarket then mall today. Do you want to come with us?" she asked.

"Oh, no mom. Mamo-chan will be calling today."

Ikuko frowned. "Your father and I have never met this Mamoru Chiba. We've only seen him once before but he hasn't come yet and formally introduced himself to us. When will he do that?"

Usagi smiled a little bit embarrassed. "Mom, Mamo-chan is in America. He's studying at a fancy university there that's why I can't introduce him to you yet but I promise once he's back, he'll come over here to talk to you."

"What? Ugly stupid Usagi have a boyfriend? Is he blind?" Shingo asked, popping out behind Ikuko.

Usagi scowled. "What did you say, little midget?!"

"Stupid Usagi, never knowing what I'm saying. Always asking," he continued, shaking his head in mock pity.

"Oooooh, I'm going to get you, Shingo!" Usagi screamed, jumping towards him. Ikuko held out a hand to stop Usagi but it smacked her right in the face, accidentally. Shingo, on the other hand, ran for his dear life.

"Will you behave, Usagi? You're already sixteen. I'll leave the house to you, do you understand?" Ikuko instructed at Usagi. "And get up from the floor, Usagi. You look comical lying there."

"Mom, you are so harsh. Can't you punish that little brat?" Usagi said in a pleading tone.

Ikuko rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, Usagi. Now clean up around here while you wait for that call, all right?"

Usagi was still pouting. "Yes, mom."

* * *

Usagi picked up the newspaper on the coffee table. She gaped at what was the headline news. It was all about Seiya's mystery girl. As she read more and more about the article, she became more and more horrified. Seiya enjoyed being interviewed about "the girl who had caught his eyes" and "the darling smile of the precious girl in Seiya's heart". She was beginning to get sick of it all. If Seiya didn't stop, he surely will slip her name in one of his interviews. The truth was, Usagi would have enjoyed the publicity but she already has Mamo-chan! She would rather trade everyone of this to be with the person she loves the most. How could Seiya just ignore that?

A knock on the door came, reeling her out of her thoughts. She looked over to the living room watch. It was still a bit early for any sales people to be knocking on their door. Maybe it is her friends checking on her. They would want to make sure she was all right. She was a really regretful about this. Maybe she shouldn't have been that down whenever she's with them. She shouldn't be one of their worries. As she walked towards the door, she was finding the words to tell them how much she was sorry. But when she opened the door, there stood the last person she would want to see-Seiya was there.

Usagi scowled. "What do you want?"

"Well, I thought you would appreciate if I took back your little sister. I saw her wandering Juban's mall alone and I thought a young girl without her mother will be in trouble so I took the liberty in bringing her home," he replied. Chibi-chibi poked her head from behind Seiya's leg.

"Thanks. Will you go now?" she asked scornfully.

Seiya laughed. "Wow, I like your spirit today, Dumpling. You're acting like a kitty pretending like its a lion."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Chibi-chibi, come now."

"Hey, have you had any news with Sailor Galaxia?" Seiya asked, his voice becoming serious.

"No. I haven't heard from her since that battle half a year ago. It looks like she wants to make sure any traces of Chaos is out from her body," Usagi said; lifting Chibi-chibi.

Seiya was silent for a while as he thought it over. His gaze rested on the young infant in Usagi's arms. "Shouldn't Chibi-chibi be with Galaxia by now?"

Usagi looked at Chibi-chibi also. Chibi-chibi is Galaxia's star seed. "I guess she wants me to keep Chibi-chibi here for a while just in case Chaos is still resting in her body. She wants to keep her star seed pure."

"Wouldn't that make her more vulnerable in evil invasions?"

"Luna explained to me that Galaxia wanted her whole identity to be pure and not only her star seed," Usagi said; shaking her head.

Seiya looked around. "Where are Shingo and Mrs. Tsukino?"

Usagi's face reddened. She realized that she was alone in the house with Seiya again. "They're not here. Chibi-chibi was supposed to be with them."

Seiya smiled. "Well, I can be your bodyguard today. I mean, you may never know, there might be burglars lurking around this area."

Usagi glared at him but she was scared of burglars. "Fine. But I'm expecting a call so don't use the phone, all right?"

"Fine. Why would I use your phone anyways?"

"I don't know. But still, don't use it. Since your hear, I have to be a good host. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" she asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Just tea, please."

The phone rang once she disappeared. Seiya looked from where she disappeared to the phone and back again. He shrugged. Might as well pick it up. He could just tell her that it started to ring and he took the liberty to answer it. Though the idea might be rude, he knew that Usagi would probably be so mad. He likes seeing her mad. She looks so adorable.

Seiya picked up the receiver. "Hello, Tsukino residence."

There was silence for a while. "Who is this?"

Seiya frowned. "Who is _this_?"

"Is Usagi there?" the voice of a young man on the other line asked.

"Yes but she's doing something right now."

"May I just ask who this is?"

Seiya didn't say anything. Whoever this was, he was sure inquiring too much. "What do you want? You're the one who called here. Why are you asking too many questions?"

The speaker sighed. "I am Mamoru. You must be Seiya, I assume."

Seiya blinked. Usagi was going to talk to Mamoru and that's why she was all alone here at her house. If she didn't want to go with her mother, Seiya was sure her friends would be here to keep her company too. "Yes, this is Seiya."

"Can I ask what are you doing in Usagi's house?" Mamoru asked, the warmth of his voice disappeared.

"Yes, you can," Seiya answered tauntingly.

Mamoru sighed in annoyance. This boy was still a child. "What are you doing in Usagi's house?"

"Well, you see, she's all alone and, not like you, I couldn't leave her like that. I'm her companion today and you could almost say that this is a...date?"

Mamoru scoffed. "Yes, you wish."

"Don't think that just because she's in love with you, I can't change that. I will change it and before you know it, you'll lose her," he said arrogantly. "How could you be so stupid? How could you let her go? You know she suffers without you but how could you be so selfish and chase your dream when you know she needs you the most. If I'm able to make her mine, then I will never ever let her go like the way you did!" Seiya pounded his fist against the wall. The words of anger pouring out from him.

"I am not as selfish as you are," Mamoru said calmly.

"What?!"

"I do not force myself to her. She wanted me to be here. If she had opposed it, I would have never left. She want my dreams to come true for me even though it kills her because that's the type of person she is and you'll never understand that. She gives up everything that she could just as long as it's for the greater good. I could throw away my dream in just a second if I could just be with her but she wants me to be here. She wants me to be something. I love her with all of my heart that even though I don't agree with her, I'm still here. How about you, Seiya. What will happen if you _do _make her fall in love? What is next? Will you take her away from Earth? Will you take her to your planet? Will she survive there without her friends and the people she loves? Think about it, Seiya. What will happen if you had to leave? You will, won't you, for your planet and your princess, I mean. You will go. What will happen to her then? More importantly, how is that less painful for her from what my absence is giving her now?"

Seiya blinked. He was leaning, face-first, against the wall. His hand was tight in a fist while the other is clutching the receiver so hard. Mamoru's words were true. But his effort of coming back cannot be just in vain. He couldn't allow that. "I don't know what will happen then but I will plan it out when she is mine. For now, my focus will be taking her away from you, do you understand, Mamoru Chiba? I will get her and you will regret leaving her in pieces. I will do everything I can."

Usagi entered the room; her smiling face brightened up the aura. She looked at Seiya in puzzlement. Seiya straightened up. "Here's Usagi."

"Who is it?"

Seiya smiled slightly. "It's the person you have been waititng to call, I'm guessing. I know you'll want your privacy so you can talk to him upstairs if you want. I'll be fine here and I won't consider it rude."

Usagi's eyes lit up and that moment, Seiya couldn't be more jealous of Mamoru. He could affect this girl with such intensity. He wondered if he would have the same effect in this girl if she becomes his.

"Thanks, Seiya!" she exclaimed. She ran upstairs, taking the wireless phone with her. Seiya couldn't help thinking, will he ever get the chance to show her how much he loves her?


	5. Setting Free and Wrong Conclusions

V.

Setting Free and Wrong Conclusions

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squeaked once she was in her room. "I miss you so much Mamo-chan! There are so many things going on here. Ami wants us to study all the time since the National Exams for high school students are coming up after this month. I've been racking my brains so much it's not even funny any more, Mamo-chan. But the good thing about our study sessions, Mamo-chan, is Mako's great cooking. Once she brought dumplings the size of my head. I think I had seven of them straight. You see, studying really makes me hungry. Then Rei doesn't want to borrow me her comics so she padlocked them in her closet. That girl really hates me. It was a good thing that I'm not the only one who always comes late. Mina would also come late because she said she was chasing some cute guy around. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't but Artemis would really get frustrated at her. How about you, Mamo-chan? What's going on with you? How are your studies? I was so happy when you told me that you would call me today. I was thankful to Luna too when she allowed me to stay home. Come on, tell me everything, all right Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru smiled as he listened to Usagi's enthusiastic voice. Even though he knew she was really down, she never stop being such a happy-go-lucky. "Slow down, Usako. I won't be able to understand anything you say if you don't calm down."

"Sorry but I'm just so happy and so excited to talk to you," she said; a bit sobered.

Mamoru's smile wiped off his face when she said this. "If you were so excited, then why is Seiya there?" he asked in a very accusing voice.

Usagi was silent for a while when she realized what he was saying. "Mamo-chan, are you accusing me?"

The sadness in her voice pierced his heart. He immediately changed his tone of voice. _Stupid Mamoru! Why would you want to hurt her like that! Ugh, I'm such an idiot! _"No, of course not. I-I...I'm doing fine here. I've started working and going to school at the same time, Usako. I have found a perfect apartment. If you'd want, I could bring you here. I'd really like to show you around."

Usagi smiled a little. "Sure, Mamo-chan. I would love that."

Mamoru noticed the sadness in her voice. _You are such a major idiot, Mamoru!_"Look, Usako, I'm just...I just don't want Seiya coming over there. And the fact that he's alone with you doesn't sound good to me either. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I should have realized that. But he just came here to drop off Chibi-chibi. But I guess him coming here does sound bad," Usagi admitted.

"I'm sorry, too, Usako. I guess I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions. So I want to ask you again. Would you like to come here and visit me?"

Usagi really smiled then. "I would love to, Mamo-chan."

"But you have to promise me something."

Usagi blinked. "What is it?"

"You have to promise me that you'll study really hard and pass that National Exam and not just pass, but a good grade to," Mamoru said, smiling.

Usagi groaned. "That's not fair, Mamo-chan. Those questions are really hard."

"I don't care, Usako. You really have to focus on your studies now. If you have bad grades in high school, you'll have a hard time looking for a nice collage. Usako, even though you don't like studying, education is very important, do you understand?"

Usagi giggled. "You really care about me, don't you Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yes. That's why... I want to tell you something."

Usagi groaned again. "Don't tell me another promise. You already told me to study hard."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it, Mamo-chan?"

Silence. "I...If you'll fall in love with someone while I'm gone, then follow your heart. I don't want to keep you against your will."

"That won't matter, Mamo-chan because my heart will always be yours," she said cheerfully.

Mamoru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't realized how serious she was on their relationship though she showed him so many times before. He couldn't believe how dense he was. "But still I want you to follow you heart, do you understand?"

Usagi was quiet for a while. "Is this because Seiya is here? Are you still upset about that?"

"No, it's not that. I just fee like I'm being selfish if I didn't let you follow your heart," he said solemnly. The truth was Mamoru was just returning the favor to Usagi. She wanted Mamoru to follow his dreams even though she didn't want him to so he wanted her to follow her heart even though it kills him.

She was still silent but then she smiled. "You don't have to worry, Mamo-chan! There will be no one but you, I promise!"

"Thank you, Usako but I still want you to keep your heart open. Just...don't tie yourself down because of me, do you understand?"

"Okay."

* * *

Usagi went down an hour later. Seiya was asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful like a small boy. Somehow, Usagi found herself crouching low and staring at him at a dangerously close distance. Why does seeing him sleeping this way made her this curious? What did it mean. Before Usagi could clear her mind, Seiya opened his eyes and stared directly at her. Panic and embarrassment mixed together as she quickly got up and placed as much distance as she could between them.

"Ah, I wasn't sure if this was still a dream or not," Seiya said, standing up and stretching.

"I...I just thought you had a bug in your face, that's all," Usagi said, her face taking on a deep shade of scarlet.

"Yeah sure. Maybe I should thank that little bug," he smirked. Usagi stucked her tongue out but she wasn't sure what to say to him. A knock on the door spared her from having the trouble to think of something to say.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Michiru and Haruka standing there looking unbelievably beautiful, as usual. They entered the house as soon as Usagi opened the door for them.

"What are you two doing here?" Usagi asked them, still surprised at their appearance.

"Well, we don't want to appear rude, Usagi but we were a bit worried. The others told us that you didn't go to the study session today. Then we found out from Luna that you were alone at the house so we thought we should check up on you."

Usagi was about to answer them when Seiya's voice drifted from the living room. "Hey, dumpling, who's there?"

Haruka looked from Usagi to where Seiya was and back again. "What does this mean, Usagi? Why is he here alone with you?!"

"It's not what you think it is!" Usagi reasoned. "He came here to return Chibi-chibi. I was waiting for Mamo-chan to call that's why I'm not at Rei's place a while ago."

But they didn't look like they believed her. "Where is Chibi-chibi then?" Michiru asked coolly.

"She's at my parent's room. I placed her to bed a while ago."

Haruka set her jaw tight. "Usagi, what do you think you're doing? This is just... despicable!"

Usagi's eyes widened in horror. They were thinking she was fooling around with Seiya?! She couldn't take it any longer. She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her, thick fresh, tears pouring her eyes.


	6. Choice

VI.

Choice

"What are you doing here?" Haruka growled as soon as the Princess had slammed the door behind her.

"I'm just taking care of her since Mamoru, you, and the Sailor Scouts seem not to care about her," Seiya shrugged.

"Why you little!" Haruka lunged herself to punch Seiya but Michiru grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"The Princess will be even more upset if you do that," she said.

"Yeah, listen to your girl, Haruka," he said tauntingly.

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "The only reason why you're here this long is because the Princess reminds you of Mamoru," she said simply but the words cut through him like a knife, tearing his heart apar.

"No," he said firmly.

She smiled. "Denial? Cute. She's attracted to you because how you walk, how you talk, your eyes, your actions, and even your stand reminds her of Mamoru. But you will never be him. Can you stand knowing you will be second best? How can you deal with the knowledge that when he comes back, she will be the first one to greet him? You saw it when he had gone missing with your own eyes. She never left Mamoru's side even, never doubting her even though she had gone through months without hearing anything from him. What makes you think that she will choose you over the person she is destined to spend her eternity with?"

He growled towards her. But soon, his face relaxed and he pulled back his head as he laughed. "I'm going to tell you what I have told your precious Mamoru. I won't rest until she is in my arms, do you understand? I will never lose. I will get her and she will be mine. I disagree with you. I am the one who she is destined to spend her whole life with." He turned and headed out the door.

* * *

Usagi smiled. It has been a while since she had smiled like this. Seiya smiled back towards her beautiful face. But even when she looks at him, she only sees Mamo-chan. She couldn't help comparing the two of them. They have so many similarities but she could still see the differences between those two. Seiya would eat his dumpling around the circumference first while Mamo-chan would just go straight through. She liked seeing both of them eat their dumplings. It was somehow hilarious.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you have a funny way of eating your dumpling," she shrugged.

"Yeah, and that's coming from the girl who wouldn't even let her dumpling exist more than five seconds."

Usagi punched him. "Shut up. I'm hungry!"

"Ouch, that hurts, you know. You're small but you can punch," Seiya said, rubbing his arm. But he smiled as he watched Usagi reaching for another dumpling. "Are you happy, Usagi? Are you happy being with me?"

Usagi looked at him. "Of course I am, Seiya. Why wouldn't I be? Besides, I could eat as much dumplings as I want and you're paying!"

"Then why can't you choose me than Mamoru? Why do you still love him? He has left you for so many times and yet you still stick with him."

Usagi swallowed the piece of dumpling she was eating. She should have seen where this was going. "I'm sorry, Seiya, I just can't love anyone else than Mamo-chan."

Seiya cupped her face and made her face him, lowering his face nearer and nearer to her lips. "I'm still not going to give up." He kissed her, her eyes were bewildered with shock. What was this she was feeling? Why was she blushing? Why wasn't she breaking away from him? Why was her heart beating so fast? Seiya smiled when he let her go. "I've always wanted to do that." He brushed a strand of his long hair away from her face. "Can't you see I love you?"

"Se-Se-Seiya, I need to go," she said as she stood up and ran out of the restaurant they were in. Just as soon as Usagi stepped out of the restaurant, she saw Haruka and Michiru standing outside the door.

"Stop this, bun," Haruka said. "Stop hurting two people at once. Choose one of them and let the other go. You can't be with two people at one time."

"I know who I love," Usagi said. "I love Mamo-chan!"

Michiru lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Then why are you here in the first place? Why are you with Seiya? Choose, Usagi, and let the other be."

* * *

Usagi let the song in her MP3 play loudly in her ears in hope of drowning her confusing thoughts. What does she feel towards Seiya? It wasn't like she didn't love Mamo-chan. She loves him so much but when Seiya kissed her in the restaurant, why was her heart beating happily? She knew she had strong feelings toward Seiya but it was nothing compared to how she feels toward Mamo-chan, wasn't it? She had worked hard to befriend Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki and out of those three, Seiya was the only one willing enough to be close to her. Of course she would feel much stronger towards him than the others but why does it need to be stronger? She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her face with it. So much for drowning her thoughts.

What was wrong with her? She shouldnt' even thinking about these kinds of things! She has to get ready for that National Exam! If she doesn't then she'll fail it and she won't be able to get to a good college. She should think about these things when she has time to think about these things! Suddenly her communicator was blazing.

"What's going on Minako?" she asked as she saw her on the other line.

"You have to get here, Usagi. Rei just sensed an evil aura."

Usagi nodded. "I'll be right there."


	7. Infatuation

VII.

Infatuation

"What? Why would Usagi do that?!" Rei screamed angrily, slamming her fist hard against the coffee table. "She loves Mamoru and she's going on a date with Seiya?! What kind of love is that?!" They were all sitting in Rei's small living room. Haruka and Michiru just told them the news.

"Look, let's think this logically, all right? There must have been a reason why Usagi's doing this. She's not going to throw away their love for no reason, right? I mean, we have witnessed every suffering that she was willing to go through just to save their love. Every time Mamoru is gone, Usagi would worry to the point that she would get sick. She would go through great lengths just for Mamoru and we know that Mamoru would do the same for her. Besides, this isn't their first time to be separated, right? The first time was much worse because Mamoru was taken by Chaos. She wouldn't just choose Seiya over Mamoru. And they're lovers in the Moon Kingdom. We also saw that they have future together. Usagi surely knows that, right?" Ami said.

Rei scoffed. "Weren't you the one who told us to trust their love? Now look what happened, she's going out with that boy."

"No, Rei, I think Ami is right. There must be a logical explanation for this. Usagi loves Mamoru way too much to just move on to Seiya so quickly," Minako quietly said.

"We're good friends right? We should just ask Usagi about it so we'll know what to tell her. But whoever she chooses, we must support her whatever happens," Mako added.

"I don't agree with that. I'm not saying hurt the Princess but what I am saying is separate Seiya from her. They shouldn't be together. The Prince and the Princess are meant to be married in the future. Their love is written by the stars itself. Why would some boy coming from outer planets interfere what is destined to be together? I believe Usagi is just lonely, that is why she spends so much time with Seiya. She could not help but to be reminded of the man she loves so far away from her through Seiya," Michiru said. The others couldn't argue with that.

"I guess all we have to do is believe in their love. We just need to believe Usagi will do the right thing," Ami said, trying to encourage the others but she herself, couldn't put all of her faith in her.

* * *

Usagi walked through the streets of Juuban area. That morning, she woke up pretty early, which is pretty rare. She would have wanted to sleep a little bit more but her restless thoughts have prevented her from sinking back to the unconscious. She figured she should really wake up a little bit early more. Without needing to rush, she was able to get a good breakfast.

"Usagi!" someone called out from behind her. She turned around and saw Seiya walking towards her.

"Hey, Seiya," she said awkwardly. She wasn't sure how she would talk to him since the other day.

Seiya must have noticed the uncomfort on her tone. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day, Usagi. I don't know what got to me but all that I said in that restaurant is the truth, okay?"

"Oh, okay."

"But... I really still want to hang out with you sometime. I promise, it's not a date or anything."

She looked away from him. She knew that this wasn't true. She knows what Seiya was doing. She had known this from the start but why was she letting him do this? Doesn't she love Mamoru? "I'm really sorry, Seiya. I have a lot to do. I haven't studied at all with the others and I really need to if I want to go to a good college. Mamo-chan said that if I don't pass this test, then I won't be able to come to America with him."

Seiya's face hardened. "You're still thinking about Chiba."

Usagi inhaled sharply. She touched Seiya's face gently. "It's okay, Seiya. I'll be your friend. I'm sorry if I can't give you more than my friendship. My heart already belongs to Mamo-chan."

Her touch burned Sieya. He could feel every impulse in his body, daring him, urging him to go on. He grabbed Usagi by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel Usagi trying to fight back but he did not let her go. There was no way in the world he would ever let her go. There was no way in the world he would let Mamoru win Usagi over. He doesn't deserve her. Seiya tried to tell Usagi that through his kiss but still, Usagi fought back.

"Usagi!" an angry voice yelled at them. Seiya loosened his grip on Usagi and she took the chance to break free at that moment. They both turned around. Rei and the others were standing a few feet from them. Except for Ami, all of their eyes were burning with anger. Rei marched up to them. Without warning, she slapped Usagi.

"Hey!" Seiya shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing."

Usagi stood there shocked, gently touching the spot where Rei slapped her. She looked at all of them, her eyes swimming.

"How dare you, Usagi?! How dare you?!" Rei shouted. A small crowd had already surrounded them, intruiged that Seiya was there among them and expecting to see a fight.

"Rei," Usagi muttered softly.

"You're disgustiong! I have lost hope in you!" Rei said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "How could you do that to Mamoru? He's in America always thinking about you and you're here messing with _him_?! What about Chibiusa?!"

"Rei," Minako said, putting a hand on Rei's shoulder. "That's enough."

"Minako," Usagi muttered, hopefully she had found an ally that would listen to her.

"No, Usagi, don't even talk to me anymore. We already know who you've chosen. Forget it." Minako turned around, forcing Rei to do the same. Rei gave her one last glare before letting Minako guide her to the others. Ami stared with pity at Usagi. She looked like she was going to say something but she closed her eyes and walked away from them along with the others.

"Usagi," Seiya muttered, holding out a hand to Usagi but Usagi turned around and started running away as fast as she can away from the scene, pushing whoever was left of the small crowd. Tears were pouring freely from her eyes to the ground. Her friends who were supposed to have listened to her were now gone. How could have this happened.

It had started to rain. But she barely noticed it. Her heart is breaking. She slipped in a narrow alley between two houses. She leaned at one of the walls. This can't be happening. She was suddenly aware of the rain dropping on her. She looked up at the skies. She wasn't sure whether what she was feeling on her face was the rain or her own tears. She closed her eyes. Maybe if she wished hard enough, then this will go away. Maybe if she wished hard enough, this will all be just a bad dream and she will wake up with everyone, including Mamo-chan will be there.

The rain had stopped abruptly. She opened her eyes. She wasn't looking at the gray clouds any longer. Instead, she was staring at a black umbrella. She followed the silver trunk supporting the umbrella to the person holding it. Seiya was there, looking sympathetically at her.

"I'm sorry I have brought this upon you, Usagi," he whispered. Usagi said nothing. He cupped her cheeks and wiped them with his thumb. "I promise you I will never hurt you like this ever again."

"Seiya, I-I-I..." If her friends won't listen to her, then what's the point in trying to reason out with them? She has been confused for the past few days anyways. Is it time that she acknowledge what she really feels? "Seiya, I think I love you."

Seiya looked at her, his heart jumping with joy. "What?" he asked, just to make sure his ears didn't deceive him.

"I love you, Seiya."


End file.
